Whoa, Weird
by Simic
Summary: What could've happened about 8 years later when a certain person comes back from Harvard, causing Retroville to be in trouble once more by leading an unforgettable rival into its premises.
1. Chapter 1

Whoa, Weird...

Simic

Another day had befallen the hometown of our ever-all-so-knowing genius, unmistakably sophisticated Jimmy but yet, in Cindy's terms, "Naïve, yet handsome, and attractive and-",

Cindy: Eheh, sorry bout that plot summary. Darn you Simic!

Simic: Whoa, didn't mean to reveal your secret, big chicken. You're such a soft, especiallo for Jimmy-o.

Cindy: Yada yada yada, you can tell that to the Marines, figurative speech people.

Simic: Whatever, now, on with the fic.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun was shining brightly at our genius's lab, Jimmy had just awaken from the trip back to Retroville after the graduation at Harvard for four years of completing the course of Chemistry and Astrophysics. It had been so long since he left, he couldn't even remember what had happened during his final days. But now, something was missing. His favorite robot dog, Goddard. And it was a very merry a-week-before-Summer season, or Spring.

"Goddard, here boy." He said, but no compliance was heard from the dog, he searched the lab but found nothing. For once, he seemed a lot different than he was. He was already 18 by that time, earned a scholarship to Harvard when he was 14, invented a teleport beacon that could instantly transport you to a certain place in mind. His hair was still the same but he got taller, about you could say like 6 "foot" 2 tall, wearing his leather vest with eyeglasses for reading purposes emergency,

"Vox, detect Goddard's coordinates and enter it in my hover car control pad." He sighed, sounding way from the clubhouse,

"Done, sir." A female robotic voice responded,

"Where have you gone now, boy?" He versed questioningly as he boarded the hover car, it auto piloted him to the Candy Bar where the gang is currently hanging for awhile; he pushed the glass doors open.

"_Who's that guy? He sure looks hot." _Cindy thought, but she pondered into her mind deeper, at the back of her head was the last thing she'd ever think he is. _James Isaac Neutron._

"Hey, Cin. What's the dreamy look for?" Libby asked, drinking a can of the town's infamous _purple flurp._

The sunlight was still lingering in his eyeglasses, thus not revealing his appearance, but when he stepped in, it all faded showing off glistening, blue eyes and winked at the people.

"_HUH!"_ All the people drew air in their mouths, shocked and awed for what they saw had long been gone in New York 4 years ago.

"Oh my gosh, it's... it's him. He-he can't... he swore never to come back..."

"Now where'd that irony dog go this time?" He touched his watch revealing a small satellite and a screen showing Goddard under a table, he glanced at the screen and saw the table number. 13, and in New York came various disasters because of the number 13 so he developed triskaidekaphobia. He gulped and tugged his shirt around his neck with cold sweat falling from his face, slowly falling down his cheek. He approached the table and quickly ducked, grabbing the robot dog,

"Now don't you get off my lab this time or I'll use my Ice Crystals on you."

"_Bark! Bark!" _The dog sounded as if he wanted to tell Jimmy something,

"What's it now, boy?" Goddard's cover flipped up revealing digital text,

_Do you notice anything peculiar?_ Jimmy almost snapped, caught off guard by what Goddard had said just a second awhile ago,

"Why no. I don't seem to recognize anybody who seems to raise my wavelength or blood pressure. But-"

The screen started flashing again,_ "Look deeper within somebody here."_ His eyes roamed around and seemed to dance at only one person he could've recognized earlier, the woman who broke his heart.

"Vortex." He nodded as he tucked his eyeglasses and put it into his pocket,

"Well bite my lip; I think I see a giant coming. The end is near, Libby. The end is near." She said sarcastically, her voice cracking but faded into a mere laughter filling the room.

"According to my analysis, a woman here whose thermostat seems to be above, oh I don't know. Maybe 500 degrees Celsius!"

"Oh, I can feel it. Yeah, it's getting hotter. I want to take my clothes off." Both Libby and Cindy laughed again,

"It's not summer, Dorktex. Plus, your blouse is already see-through, no need to do that." She was caught off guard by the comment, she crossed her arms in annoyance and was ready to blow steam like a hot, boiling hot geyser.

"I know, but it will be in a week. What do you want, Nerdtron?"

"Nothing, just came by looking for Goddard and to see if you've changed over the four years. Oh yeah, I almost forgot. You don't. You're just another manipulator who thinks men are jerks and nonetheless punching bags, and can be used covers for relationship holes." He finally got it out, words he never even wanted to say, words that were out of his vocabulary but in his mind.

"Easy for you to say, you heartbreaker."

"I didn't even break your heart!"

"Yeah you did!"

"Scientifically hypothesizing, if you can still remember. Your frontal lobe seems to judge this situation W-R-O-N-G, besides. Why'd I heartbreak you? We weren't even two compatible molecular structures; we're like two opposing energies inside a bubble!"

"Oh, yeah like since forever." She averted her eyes off Jimmy and looked outside the window adoring whoever is outside. _Nick Dean._

"Hah, gotcha in your own game! You proved my hypothesis right!"

"Yeah, Cin. Big mistake, big mistake." Just as Libby finishes her sentence, she returns her gaze inside the Candy Bar and Sheen, Carl and Bolbi enter.

"What in Einstein's name! Guys!" Jimmy darted to them and gave them a big group hug.

"Hey, why did they receive a hug and I didn't?" Cindy asked to Libby and Libby arched an eyebrow for her to realize what she was saying,

"I mean... why did those dorks get one? They don't deserve it... eheh." She scratched her nape, trying to change the subject.

"Who are you?" Sheen asked,

"You don't remember me?" Jimmy asked and Carl began to check him out for any significance of identity,

"Hmm... no." Carl turned and walked to the counter,

"I'll have a purple flurp float with cherry on top." He weaved his hand in circles around his stomach, thinking how delicious it could be.

"You seem familiar... are you Corky Shimatzu! Oh I love your works!"

"Sheen, Corky is dead. He died due to a camera falling in his swimming pool."

"In English terms?"

"He was electrocuted."

"Oh. Wait, you mentioned my name earlier! Who are you?" He grinned angrily and tugged Jimmy's collar pulling him off the floor.

"Goddard, defense mechanism Gamma." Then Goddard began to assemble a hologram of Ultralord so that Sheen would look at it.

"ULTRALORD!" Sheen rushed to the hologram and it only flickered when he jumped into it.

"Oww... wait, you commanded Goddard and he followed! Who are you!" He tugged Jimmy's collar once more,

"Don't you get it? I'm Jimmy Neutron! Your best friend since Grade 5!" He smiled the Jimmy way and so, Sheen started to gather his thoughts,

"You know Jimmy and you mentioned his surname! Who are you! Tell me now or you'll feel the wrath of Ultralord!" He tugged his collar again with his fist clenched in front of Jimmy's face,

"I am Jimmy! Can you remember? We went to Mars together and the hydro quantum energy, the asterubies! The Yolkians! The League of Villains! Can you still remember?"

"Oh, you really are Jimmy!" Then Sheen hugged him tightly,

"Hmph, boys."

"Hey guys, we're going to be late for the flurpalooza!" Bolbi replied, for once he sounded quite _more normal._

"Yeah, and this is great!" Carl crested his legs above the counter and carefully placed them while drinking his float.

"I missed you guys." Jimmy grinned but he looked down, frowning,

"What's wrong, Jimmy? Is it me? Is it Carl? Is it Bolbi? Is it Ultralord?" He pointed at the surreal image,

"It's somebody inside the area of the Candy Bar. It vexes me greatly to see her, I'm kind of nervous."

"By the sound of her, I'd say she's a girl!" After the last word, Sheen's eyes crossed like two trains colliding,

"Yeah, sort of. But I'd rather not-"

"Hey hot stuff." Sheen straightened his arm and laid his hands on Cindy's and Libby's table, looking at Libby.

"Oh, Cindy. Jimmy said he misses you." Cindy was shocked, stuttering,

"I-I-I-I, wait. Is this some kind of a joke?"

"No, he really does miss you amongst all the people in the whole wide world."

"Ah shut up, you're kidding." Cindy crossed her arms again, looking at the chandelier, then Jimmy blocked the sight,

"Yeah, I really do. But you know, as a... friend." He returned to his seat that was behind Cindy's chair so you could say, back-to-back. Then Goddard came to him and showed his screen,

"_Alert, alert. Someone got stung by a cupid honeybee! Alert, alert! Call 2968442!" _If you convert the numbers, you can spell out somebody's name. Then Jimmy sunk in his seat, literally. And what would you expect? Another spy mission.

"Welcome back, Agent Neutron." A black man from the shadows said,

"Could you be... no... The agency was chronologically gone! It had been four years since the Shutdown!"

"Oh but here we are." The black man stepped out off the shadows,

"You... I know you but I couldn't remember."

"Just call me Mr. NA."

"O-okay, Mr. NA." Jimmy stuttered, obviously pressured,

"Another threat came back to town, guess who."

"Professor Finbarr Calamitous, he froze himself 2 years ago in a cryogenic chamber and thawed himself 1 year after, he wreaked havoc in New York but I thwarted it and now, he's in Retroville. Following my tracks."

"Oooh, quite a memory you got there, Agent Neutron."

"Yeah, thanks. I guess..."

"Yeah."

"Uhuh."

"Sure."

"Yup."

"Agreed."

"Mm-hm."

"Yes."

"Positive."

"Yep."

"So, you ready?"

"Mm-hm."

"Yup."

"Sure."

"Uhuh."

"Agreed."

"Very well then, gotta blast!" When he finally got out off the HQ, thoughts of Betty Quinlan started to swirl through his head, thinking how she looks like now.

"I wonder." Then he rocketed into his house which was now under his management since his parents died due to duck frenzy. He waited for hours until came evening. He opened the front door and met an accident in the other side of the road. _Vortex again._

"What are you doing in the sidewalk, Vortex?" He walked up to her and sat down as well,

"Nothing. I was just pondering. I mean, all those years of competing with you was just another waste of time. You don't deserve maltreatment from me; it was just the thought of being better than everybody else feels great."

"Yeah. Sometimes I do feel like that too. I didn't choose to be genuine, wise, and be hated by everybody else because I'm smarter and think I'm so boastful."

"You do? Oh, because at first I thought that you didn't and it was okay for you."

"Doesn't mean I get A+ from all subjects, I was already okay with it. I mean I just can't be the best from everything you know? I too have side effects and weaknesses."

"Like what?"

"Like... like... like you." His face flushed red but it's good because it was dark enough to hide it in the shadows.

"Me? But... but why?

"I know we've been fighting for years. But I feel always disturbed or distracted in a way when you're here, emotionally."

"Oh. Then that means I should leave?"

"No, it's just that I feel quite... quite attracted to you though I had pictures of Betty Quinlan in my lab. Because if I didn't like you, then I wouldn't say I'm disturbed when you're around and not Betty, right?"

"Yeah..." Then Cindy started to rub her two index fingers together and silence filled the air,

"Do you still remember the times when we stargaze at the park?"

"Yeah."

"I've always wanted to tell you that there. So I guess it happened elsewhere, but it doesn't matter as long as I've already told you. So, can we start all over again?" He stood and lent his hand,

"Hm... sure. I mean it's useless to fight with you anyway." Cindy said as she took his hand,

"You wanna go somewhere tomorrow? It's purely vacant, it is a weekend after all."

"I'll see. So, goodnight!" She dashed to her front door and waved her hands,

"Goodnight, Cindy." For once, he called her by her name. And finally, the conflict between Jimmy and Cindy is finally over. At least...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1, finally done! Hey, that rhymes! So, don't forget to R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

So, this thing's gonna be the conflict. Ready, set, go! And by the way, Commander Baker is Mr. NA. 'Kay? Gotcha! And thanks for the reviews. My deepest gratitudes.

------------------------------------------------------------

When Cindy was sleeping, a familiar ship was outside her window, the Junkman's. Who knew they'd ever return? And so, a four-armed figure stepped out off the cockpit and latched a hook in her roof, he slowly opened her window trying his best not to wake her up, four arms slowly crept and grabbed her,

"MMM!MHMHMM!" She said, trying to speak though his hands were around her, it smelled like decayed garbage and rotten mice,

"Shut up!" He retorted, shaking her and somewhat injecting a sleep serum, which is also a truth serum. He slowly boarded his ship and flew away into the far depths of outer space, the next day...

"Morning, Goddard." Jimmy yawned,

"_Bark! Bark!" _Goddard replied, grabbing a slice of toast and flipped jam on top of it.

"Thanks a lot." Jimmy complied, he walked towards the clubhouse entrance and exit elevator,

"_Something is not quite right, Vortex used to be outside and greets me Morning, Spewtron or King Cranium or Nerdtron. But where's she?"_ He rubbed his chin, trying to figure out what had happened.

"Goddard, locate Cindy Vortex and tell me her coordinates." He peered his eyes at Goddard leaning at his screen until it faded into nothing but mere black and white colors.

"Electromagnetic Interference! That means that Cindy is still in Earth's atmosphere, but where?"

Meanwhile...

"Professor, I have her now!"

"Good work Junkman." Prof. Calamitous said and laughs his signature chuckle, the one with a snort in the end.

"Yeah, now hand over the buck."

"Yeah, shmill. You shrewd guy, how'd you get her?"

"Oh nothing, just a sleep serum and "SILENCE PLEASE" policy was followed."

"You won't get away with this!" Cindy shouted, breaking the airlock's trigger, thus absorbing the oxygen out off the ship. Junkman tried to pull as hard as he could so the airlock was once more sealed.

"Jimmy! Help!" She shouted as loud as she can, but shouted to no one instead.

"Your prince Yao Ming will never hear you."

"Uhmm... maybe you wanted to say charmi-"

"Quiet you fool!" He pointed his finger at his chin,

"I'm warning you, don't make me use this." He held up a bar of soap and shampoo.

"Waah! Don't, please. Okay, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" He ran to his room and hugged his knees and rocked,

"Too much... cleaning... implements... need to be... dirty." He rocked once more and walked backwards towards his bed but instead fell on the side table. Breaking sounds and wood cracking was heard from the outside,

"What was that?" Cindy asked,

"Nah, don't mind it. And now... for my evil torturing." He held up a picture of Jimmy in boxers on a summer getaway, Cindy was mesmerized and had swirling spirals on her eyes.

"Tell me Jimmy's weaknesses." He laughed once more,

Back to Jimmy, Jimmy was in his lab, pacing the corners of the room making an infinity sign,

"Where have you gone Cindy? You're driving me mad! My brain cells are dying to see you, where are you?" Jimmy paced once more, and snapped his fingers.

"Goddard! Locate Cindy's whereabouts!" The next thing he knew was numbers began flashing in the screen stating an estimated answer that is located in outer space.

"But how could I get there, hmm... AHA! Think... think... think..." Then inside Jimmy's mind was Cindy and him talking last night, the flurpalooza, and the 500 degrees Celsius statement.

"That's right! I can program my rocket ship into a heat-seeking device since no heat is developed in outer space! And they should have a transportation vehicle must have thrusters that use either plasma energy or propane gas because they won't travel any further without any! Goddard, gather the following materials." Jimmy commanded, and a week later.

"Do you have an ace?" Prof. Calamitous said,

"No, but I have a King." Cindy replied and then Junkman exited his room.

"Ah, Junkman. Just the man we needed, wanna join a three poker party?"

"What the? Professor Calamitous, you shouldn't relea-"

"Just answer yes or no!" Cindy shouted,

"Yeah sure, how much is the bet?" He grinned,

"Oh, oh! I'll get the bets, double gamble or triple riot?"

"I choose triple riot. The more money the faster the world will turn around."

"I'll choose double gamble, I don't have much money." Junkman looked down,

In Jimmy's lab, a suture's throttling can be heard.

"There, all done! All we need is a set of neutralizer cannons for defense purposes." Jimmy sighed,

"It's been three weeks, I don't even know if this will be in vain and where Cindy exactly is. Maybe she's just having a sleepover at Libby's." He pushed the green button saying Accelerate and it levitated into the air. After three seconds, it went back down.

"Hang on there, I'm going to save you."

In the Candy Bar, Jimmy pushed the doors open accompanied by a Mexican sound, like a cowboy duel music. His shoes were echoing along the corridors as everybody dropped their jaws in shock, he drew his Hypno Ray and flipped it in his hands.

"Hey there, Sheen. Been long enough, sorry but I need to use this." He activated his Hypno Ray at Sheen and Carl who was eating his sundae. Not so long were they confused and was commanded,

"Now, you will follow me in everything I will order you. Now jump!" Without further ado, they jumped.

"Good, now to the rocket ship!" He shouted as he activated his jetpack carrying Carl and Sheen.

Meanwhile,

"So, where are we going now?" Cindy asked, pacing behind Prof. Calamitous.

"To the radiation belt." He laughed menacingly as he pushed the lever forward thus accelerating the ship faster as it headed to the glowing blue belt.

"Tell me I'm not going to be that superhero again."

"Oh but yes you are and I'm going to use you as bait." He rubbed his hands together and stared at her evilly, for awhile Cindy felt dazed by his awful plans and her eyes began twitching.

"You're sick... you're a maniacal no good professor!" She said as she dashed to the airlock trying to knock it open,

"HELP! WHERE ARE YOU JIMMY! I LOST THE GAMBLE! I NEED MONEY, JIMMY! HELP!" Cindy shouted as she kicked the airlock rapidly in various ways,

Back to the clubhouse,

"There, all set." He said, pushing the last set of buttons,

"_On T minus 9 seconds, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Launch pad activated." _Then the rocket ship blasted leaving contrails of plasma in the air.

"Now I must be able to find a heat source besides a gravitationally-pulled object. Goddard, program advanced options for the heat-seeking engine."

"_All done." _Goddard's screen flashed, hours later,

"We're in the asteroid belt. My god, what's wrong with this ship? Wait a minute, the programming wasn't specific enough! Goddard, upload the following commands." Then the data was entered in the rocket ship's control pads.

"This might not be able to take us to where she is but approximately close to her area." He pushed the Accelerate button and started to open the hyper drive booster.

"Hyper drive, now!" He pulled the spring-lever, twisted it and pushed it back releasing brighter blue contrails. The ship wondered around different planets and slingshot themselves by the use of the gravitational fields of the planets.

"G-g-getting diz-zzy n-n-now." Sheen complained as the ship established a shaking reflex.

"My tummy doesn't feel g-g-good..." Carl responded as if to agree with Sheen.

"For Albert Einstein's sake," He said as he saw a bright star up ahead flashing.

"Supernova!" He shouted as he tried to pull the wheel and maneuver the rocket ship away from the flashing image.

"What do we do?" Sheen asked as if nothing was happening,

"This is the part where you shout in panic and run like crazy." Then Jimmy ran back and forth again with his hair falling slightly back.

"Oh. AAAHHH!" Both Carl and Sheen uttered in panic, barely doing anything but running and shouting.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2, ready for you! That rhymed again!


	3. Chapter 3: The Amnesia

Chapter 3: When All Things Go Wrong...

Hey, sorry about that ending, I'll continue it on this chapter. So, enjoy!

Carl finally finished eating his Snickers with his eyes popped out of its sockets, well kinda.

"Carl! You traitor! You promised to give Ultralord Snickers!"

"But I had a craving I-I-I-I'm a bad FRIEND!" Just with that said, Jimmy hit his head in the wall repetitively as Cindy approached him,

"What's wrong, Jimmy?" asked Cindy, wincing,

"Well, as you see-" Then a CD scratched like a broken rhythm,

"Did you just call him Jimmy again? For four... umm seven years after the first?" said Carl and Sheen, who were now eating a half-opened bar of chocolate, namely Butterfinger,

"Well, uh- yeah. Eheh." laughed Cindy as she flinched from their gazes,

"Don't look at me, I'm just calling him that because I'm tired of Nerdtron or Spewtron or King Cranium, nor Frankenhead!" said Cindy reflexively, then Jimmy shot her a stunning look.

"Well, I guess that ends it, huh?" said Jimmy as he crawled his fingers up her arms rather... _flirtatiously,_

"_Is he flirting with me?"_ _thought Cindy,_ she could've never guessed what happened next, but the next thing she knew was that it was all a trance, a momentary trance just after her speech,

"Well, glad to hear that." groaned Jimmy as he averted his eyes off her bedazzling green eyes and let himself slide down the wall.

"How can we get out of here? I don't think that my watch could shoot a laser beam to that lever! It might just melt it..."

"Well, great going Neutron! Way to go down! If your big head could just fit through that!" Cindy crossed her arms and puffed her cheeks, feeling the coldness of titanium all around her,

"That's it! The Shrink Ray! Goddard, activate the Shrink Ray now!" said Jimmy as he shrunk smaller into an ant-sized human.

"If I could just resize myself... now focus... think, think, think!" Jimmy's mind began to gather and ponder the possible solutions, the Hypno Ray, the Snickers bar, his laser beam! Then the view went back to the panorama outside,

"Brain BLAST!" said Jimmy as he dashed to the control pad, shooting laser beam enough to heat up the button and deactivate the quasar-powered-laser barrier or in Neutronic terms, Q.P.L.

"Yay! We're free!" shouted Carl with eyes closed because of joy overwhelming inside; Sheen on the other hand was stealing all Carl's Snickers, and Cindy checked out Jimmy's appearance while Jimmy was resizing himself,

"What are you looking at?" Jimmy asked as he grew taller to his normal size, wincing at Cindy as she raised her eyes on his face,

"Oh nothing, I was just seeking that idiotic part of you. Oh, I found it!" said Cindy, poking Jimmy on the forehead agitatedly,

"What's the matter with her?" Jimmy rolled his eyes around the room, and found a stash,

"Goddard, X-Ray scope, now!" said Jimmy as he lost the pupil of his eyes, the color was gone, just faintly blue as if something was controlling him and as if he had lost his mind and free will.

"I never heard Jimmy shouting at Goddard, I mean yeah. Never." Sheen was blown miles away by what had just happened, minutes passed and tumbleweed bounced on the ship,

"Why is Jimmy blankly staring outside?" asked Cindy who was currently puzzled by what's happening to their colleague,

"Jimmy must be daydreaming about llamas."

"Why'd he do that? Ultralord is more interesting than llamas." Sheen said boastfully, trying to let the first comment subside,

"I must..." said Jimmy suddenly, more of unexpectedly,

"What?"

"I must..."

"What's going on, Jimmy?"

"I must..." He began to fix his glance at the room towards the cockpit,

"You're crazy, for once, I've thought of calling you Nerdtron again." Cindy bluffed, why would she? Everything's going fine. But when Jimmy suddenly regained consciousness, he fell to his knees,

"Jimmy!" dashed Cindy to his side and knelt to feel his pulse, it wasn't there, the baffled heartbeats was gone, what happened? Then Professor Calamitous came out of his room seeing the three kids out their laser cells,

"What are you three doing outside? Oh, so sorry Jimmy. I told you so." Cindy's eyes flashed open with tears welling up,

"You... you told him something!"

"I told him that if he'd act so heroin, he'd die!" laughed Professor Calamitous as the black hole started to open,

"Now, for the finale..." Professor Calamitous vanished into outer space,

"What finale?" Then her eyes switched to the two goons with eyes wide open,

"Look!" Carl said, pointing out of the window, it was the Big Crunch!

"No... it mustn't happen..." groaned Jimmy, he was still alive!

"But how... how'd you survive?"

"No time for... that... I need... to get- up..." replied Jimmy weakly, his molecular structure is vanishing!

"Jimmy! Why are you blinking?" said Cindy as she touched his hologram-like body,

"We need to stop the lack of the repulsive effect of dark energy no matter what!" said Jimmy as he pushed the button that said Emergency, it was only for reserved use, when he did, a sudden yet immense black light flooded outer space, it stopped the Big Crunch miraculously! But Jimmy's body started to disappear, it twinkled until he vanished forever.

"Jimmy!" retorted Cindy as she darted to hug his body from leaving, but it was too late... even Professor Calamitous vanished, and never came back... three years later, in Harvard University, the only remembrance of him was now where Cindy was studying and it was the first day of classes, Cindy slowly opened her locker and found a note that contained no letters, she threw it into the trash can near the window and the sun illuminated the note, letters started to appear that stated, _Sincerely, James Isaac Neutron._ And so, the bell rang, people sat down their appropriate places, Cindy placed her head on her hand and gleamed at the window, then a teacher entered,

"Good morning class, my name is James Isaac Neutron, 25 years old and I shall be your Science, Physics and Chemistry teacher." Cindy's eyes started to fade out and widen, whispering in a hushed intonation, _Jimmy..._

"Is there any problem Ms. Vortex?"

"No... wait, how'd you-" She immediately stood up and fixed her glance at him and the sun's rays vanished from his glasses revealing the same set of blue eyes,

"Yes?" He flipped his glasses down with no sign of any recognition of her, as if he had... amnesia...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3, the end of thee, again with the rhymes... sorry about that stupid cut way back there, ciao! And watch out for the next sequel, this is the end of the Amnesia set Fiction 1.


End file.
